


Jealousy

by sherlockholmeslives



Series: Welcome to London (One-Shots) [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockholmeslives/pseuds/sherlockholmeslives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A snippet of Sherlock's uni life, from the 'Jealousy' prompt.)</p><p>People in university were still just people, and they were just as bland and ignorant as the rest of the dullards, except these people -thought- they were better, and acted as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

~~There was a boy.~~

~~  
~~

First year of university; first semester; second week.

 

Sherlock was already bored with university. All throughout secondary school, everyone had told him ( _lies_ ) that university would be a **challenge** , that there would be people like him ( _hah!_ ); academics, people interested in _different_ things, people who were  unique like him.

People in university were still just _people_ , and they were just as bland and ignorant as the rest of the dullards, except these people -thought- they were better, and acted as such.

 

/ _Oh, yes, you read a book? Lovely, you must be so smart. My gosh, you read a book on ~philosophy~, please do go on and tell me how your much perspective has changed, you IGNORANT, FUTILE LITTLE **CHILDREN**!/  _

_  
_

The main difference between secondary school and university was that in secondary school, everyone was interested in sex, but it was almost like there was a vow of silence; no-one actually acknowledged it to a wider audience. In university, people were practically having sex in class (and several times when the rooms weren’t in use, this was literal, also). As someone who actually attended university for the sake of his brain and not his genitals, this trend was disquieting.

One could not help, however, noticing the effect this open view of sex changed perceptions of all those around it. The example Sherlock would remember (but never mention) was Jeffery Hart. He was, undeniably, a beautiful young man. Not particularly intelligent, but smart enough to get by in classes. Well spoken; usually even-tempered. Jeffery was universally adored. People seemed to salivate just at the mention of the man. It was well-known that he shared his ‘affections’ with as many people as time allowed, but it was never begrudged him. Sherlock watched from afar at the lustful throng of fans followed him around campus.

_/This is university. This is meant to be about intellect; brains; knowledge. He isn’t even that smart. He had an 81% on his Physics entry exam, and he -cheated-. How can he be so loved_ here _of all places ~~and why not me?~~ /_

_  
_

First year of university; first semester; third week.

“Yes, well it must be particularly hard for you; do tell me, when your father left your mother for a younger woman, did that affect you, or are your issues a little deeper than that? Maybe it was when you realised you were sexually attracted to your sister - I imagine that made going home for Christmas rather uncomfortable. I’m sorry to say though, she happens to be a lesbian, so I doubt she’ll sleep with you unless you get her _spectacularly_ drunk. Best of luck with that.”

_Sherlock finds himself on the floor all of a sudden, with a splitting headache and a split lip. Gingerly, he wipes the blood on the back of his sleeve, pointedly not looking up at Jeffery, who is flexing his fingers while glaring down at Sherlock, eyes narrowed. “Shut the fuck up, freak. Everyone knows you’re just saying that because you’re jealous._ _”_


End file.
